Julian Nott
| birth_place = Marylebone, London, England | nationality = British | alma_mater = Eton College | occupation = Composer | parents = John Nott | years_active = 1987–present | known_for = Wallace and Gromit Peppa Pig Lark Rise to Candleford Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom }} Julian Franklin Keith Nott (born 23 August 1960) is a British film composer, mostly of animated films. He is best known for his work on the Wallace and Gromit films and Peppa Pig animations. Nott was born in Marylebone, London, and was educated at Eton College and Lady Margaret Hall, Oxford, where he studied Music and Philosophy, Politics and Economics and was the college organ scholar. After a few years working for Arthur Andersen Management Consultants in the City (now Accenture) and writing freelance for The Economist Group, he enrolled at the British National Film and Television School. There, he met the creator of the Wallace and Gromit series, Nick Park. They both received recognition for the work they did there, including Park's student film A Grand Day Out. After leaving the National Film and Television School, Nott worked for a number of years as a documentary film-maker, making films for Channel Four Television and other broadcasters until he gradually switched to a career in television and film composing. His credits include many dramas for BBC such as the popular Lark Rise to Candleford and ITV's The Vice. Nott has also directed and written one feature film of his own, a 2001 comedy entitled Weak at Denise. In 2006, he won an Annie Award for his score on Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and an Ivor Novello Award in 2009 for the Wallace and Gromit film A Matter of Loaf and Death. As a producer, he received a BAFTA nomination for the short film "Chicken" in 1990. Nott is a director of the Performing Right Society and the Mechanical Copyright Protection Society. He is the son of Sir John Nott, the British Secretary of State for Defence during the Falklands War. Selected filmography *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' (TV series, 2009-2014) *''Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention'' (2010) (theme) *''A Matter of Loaf and Death'' (2008) *''Lark Rise to Candleford'' (TV series, 2008-2011) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) *''Peppa Pig'' (TV series, 2004-present) *''Wallace & Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' (2002) *''Weak at Denise'' (2001) *''Christmas Carol: The Movie'' (2001) *''Sunburn'' (TV series, 1999-2000) *''Out of Hours'' (1998) *''A Respectable Trade'' (1998) *''Stage Fright'' (1997) *''Flatworld'' (1997) *''The Grand'' (TV series, 1997-98) *''Original Sin'' (1997) *''Reef Encounter'' (1996) *''A Close Shave'' (1995) *''Mutters Courage'' (1995) *''A Man of No Importance'' (1994) *''The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories'' (1993) *''Not Without My Handbag'' (1993) *''The Wrong Trousers'' (1993) *''Swords at Teatime'' (1992) *''A Grand Day Out'' (1989) *''Queen Sacrifice'' (1988) References External links * Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:British people of English descent Category:British people of Slovenian descent Category:British people of Jewish descent Category:People from Marylebone Category:People educated at Summer Fields School Category:People educated at Eton College Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Alumni of the National Film and Television School Category:Musicians from London Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Annie Award winners Category:Nott family